


world.execute(me)

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Goddesses, POV First Person, Philosophy, Platonic Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: The whole world is at her disposal, but this world needs someone who is willing to preserve it. Creating an innocent soul is Riko's main goal.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	world.execute(me)

**Author's Note:**

> Mili - world.execute(me)

\- I will call you Umi, which means 'sea'. You are my perfect creation. Just as true music emerges from the void, so is my Umi. Perfect, but created out of chaos.

The new cannot come out of nothing. One world collapses, another emerges. I've stopped the value of human life, because to me it simply has no meaning. I am immortal. I am all-powerful. Creating worlds has become my daily pastime. No more amazing than watching them. To control them. But in the end, it all comes down destruction. I also have time at my disposal, a substance whose short span of which is equal to life. I can travel from AD to BC. And if one day I approach infinity, then you will be my limit.

\- Riko-san, have you created a new world for me?

\- No, not a world. A whole universe.

Drawing up the initial conditions and setting the parameters. This is where the simulation of a new world begins. the modelling of a new world. Creating an object is the most complex and responsible process. The object should not just be a living doll, it is a reflection of the world. Umi, a random character, has a minimum of knowledge and a minimum of physical skills. Memory of the past is completely erased. All so that she can to feel the beauty of mortality, ignorance and helplessness. But her soul will be pure and untouched, like a fragile flower in the wind. The final condition for Umi is time. It will not go, but will slowly flow like a dream.

\- Riko-san, what is my destiny?

\- You are wedded to the loop of time. Your glass fingers will not touch my soul.

Umi has no main goal, because once she reaches it, she will disappear, and with her, the universe created for her will also be destroyed. the universe created for her. So the whole point is to find the missing of the absent goal. I can erase all boundaries between us, then maybe you will be satisfied. And if not, challenge your god, make all the illegitimate arguments. I've studied everything, what's right and what's wrong. Ask me a question and I'll answer it, but do you want to know the answer? Despite all the freedom you have been granted, you are trapped. If I sense your hesitation, I will destroy you... But Umi... If I am a god, then you are the only proof of my existence.

**Author's Note:**

> AD (Anno Domini) - our time  
> BC (Before Christ) - time before Christ


End file.
